A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boots and items worn on a foot, more specifically, a boot that has skin exfoliating means integrated inside of the boot.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a boot in which a plurality of exfoliating means are integrated into an interior of said boot such that upon wearing said boot, skin of an end user's feet shall be exfoliated and cleared of dead skin; wherein the exfoliating means comprise different regions within the boot, and more generally along the sole of the boot; wherein the exfoliating means comprises massaging nodes aligned along a front interior of the boot, which are ideally suited for exfoliating skin from between toes of an end user; wherein exfoliating means include an array of means includes two regions of the sole and comprise directional ridges; and wherein exfoliating means include edge ridges that adorn the periphery of the sole of the boot.
The Flores Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0094893) discloses a disposable flip-flop with exfoliating and moisturizing functions. However, the exfoliating function is not composed of distinct regions of differently-styled exfoliating means that work to exfoliate different aspects of an end user's foot.
The Butash Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0156583) discloses a pedicure show insert, which includes a top layer of textured file paper that furnishes the wearer with an exfoliating pedicure and a lower layer of a cushion material that provides support and comfort to the wearer. However, the shoe insert does not include exfoliating means that comprise different regions of the sole and of which perform different exfoliating functions specific to the respective region of an end user's foot.
The Grisoni et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,342) discloses a removable ball of the foot insert for placement into footwear that includes a substantially planar member made from a viscoelastic gel. However, the insert only targets the ball of the foot and is not a part of a boot having different exfoliating regions, which employ different styles of exfoliating means.
The Hahn Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,672) discloses a shoe with a foot-massaging effect. However, the shoe does not exfoliate skin from different areas of a foot.
The Connor Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,916) discloses a footwear insole and footwear incorporating loofah material. However, the footwear does not use exfoliating ridges and nodes to exfoliate skin in different manners at different regions of the foot.
The Medina et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,986) discloses a slip-on shoe shaped so that it can be worn on either foot of a user, and includes a pumice stone that is attached to a top surface of the shoe. However, the pumice stone is located on an exterior of the shoe and is not inside of the shoe.
The Seltzer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,831) discloses a massaging footwear with an inner sole having upwardly protecting raised flat foot support platforms with foot stimulating, dome-shaped, spaced massage bumps, and non-specific rounded projections on the areas of the inner sole not occupied by the platforms. However, the footwear is directed to massaging a foot and not also for exfoliating dead skin from said foot by integrated exfoliating means of unique styles in different regions in order to exfoliate dead skin in manners specific to different areas of the foot.
The Daswick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,387) discloses a resilient inner sole for a shoe integrally formed from resilient material into a generally flat sheet member. However, the inner sole does not teach massaging nodes aligned along the front portion of the sole, which specifically target skin between toes.
The Dean Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 474,588) illustrates an ornamental design for an insole cushion, which does not teach an insole that includes different styles of exfoliating means at different regions of the sole.
The Cook Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 506,053) illustrates an ornamental design for a pair of soles, which does not teach an insole that includes different styles of exfoliating means at different regions of the sole.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a boot in which a plurality of exfoliating means are integrated into an interior of said boot such that upon wearing said boot, skin of an end user's feet shall be exfoliated and cleared of dead skin; wherein the exfoliating means comprise different regions within the boot, and more generally along the sole of the boot; wherein the exfoliating means comprises massaging nodes aligned along a front interior of the boot, which are ideally suited for exfoliating skin from between toes of an end user; wherein exfoliating means include an array of nodes adoring a middle region of the sole; wherein exfoliating means includes two regions of the sole and comprise directional ridges; and wherein exfoliating means include edge ridges that adorn the periphery of the sole of the boot. In this regard, the boot having skin-exfoliating means therein departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.